The present invention relates to a three-dimensional built-up toy, and more particularly to a three-dimensional toy including a toy sportsman and a toy ball built up with freely connectable parts. A player could freely employ his or her imagination to detachably connect these parts, so that the toy sportsman built up each time shows a different posture of playing ball.
A conventional modeling toy usually includes a plurality of connectable parts and a manufacturer""s instruction sheet. A player follows the instruction sheet to sequentially assemble the connectable parts into a complete model. Such conventional modeling toy becomes a complete toy having a fixed appearance once it is assembled, and could not be disassembled for re-assembling into another appearance. That is, the conventional modeling toy provides only one opportunity for the player to employ his or her thinking ability to assemble and enjoy the toy. Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop a three-dimensional built-up toy that could be repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled by a player to build up a toy showing a different posture each time completely depending on the player""s free imagination.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy that may be repeatedly re-assembled by a player to show a different appearance each time completely depending on the player""s free imagination.
To achieve the above and other objects, the three-dimensional toy of the present invention mainly includes a toy sportsman and a toy ball, both of which are built up from a plurality of detachably connected parts.
The parts forming the toy sportsman include a main body showing head and trunk of the sportsman, and bent hands and legs detachably connected to the main body through engagement of slits separately provided on the main body and the hands and the legs at predetermined positions. The parts forming the toy ball include two flat round parts provided with notches, so that the two flat round parts intersect with each other at these notches to form a three-dimensional ball. A flat part serving as a supporting base is connected to one of the leg parts and has a connecting base detachably connected to and outward extended from a free end thereof through engagement of recesses separately provided on the supporting and the connecting bases. The toy ball is also detachably connected to an end of the connecting base through engagement of a notch with a recess on the connecting base.
A player may employ his or her imagination to freely build up the toy sportsman with these flat parts, so that the sportsman built up each time shows a different posture of playing ball.